1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for locating positions, determining route information and providing information to users. More particularly, in embodiments, systems and methods for mapping positions, predicting traffic patterns, presenting route information, presenting navigation information, presenting information related to locations, and providing intuitive interfaces to a user for retrieving information.
2. Description of Related Art
People and things move throughout the world while interacting with many other people and objects. Methods and systems of tracking and predicting such movements can improve operations. Generally, these systems are poor and do not provide for adequate information for acceptable tracking or predicting.